A project to assess the computer methodology used in the Pilot Data Bank networks in Stroke and Traumatic Coma is proposed. Its purpose is to 1) compare the methodology (hardware and software) in these pilots to other available data base management systems, 2) develop specifications for modifying or replacing all or part of the current system, (TOD), in order to obtain a more optimal system, and 3) if appropriate, implementation of the specifications for an optimal data base management system for a National Databank for Neurologic Disorders.